The Jews of Corfu
[jpg|thumbימין|Corfu, Germany, A memorial wall in memory of the 2000 Jews of Corfu who perished in Auschwitz in 06 1944, 2006המקור [http://collections.yadvashem.org/photosarchive/en-us/6638412.html ארכיון יד ושם ]] תמונה פנורמית של בית הכנסת היחידי שנותא באי לאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה - לפי האתר הוקת במאה ה-17 The native Jews of Corfu fall into three distinct divisions of different origin (Greek, Spanish, and Apulian) and belonging to different epochs. There was formerly also a fourth division, that of the Levantines, the greater part of whom apparently became merged into the Italians המקור הקהילה כוללה בראשיתה יהודים שבאו מהעיר Thebes לקראת סוף הי"ב ובמאה הי"ג. בנימין מטודלה, שביקר באי בשנת 1147, מצא רק אחד מבני דתו, יוסף הצבעים. מספר גדול של יהודים בא לבסס את עצמם על האי לאחר שהוא עבר מן השלטון הביזנטית לזו של מלכי Angevin נאפולי. מסמכים רבים מראים כי היו יהודים בקורפו במאה השלוש עשרה, לאחר בוצעו שמה כשבויים על ידי המלך רוג'ר של סיציליה, שכבש את תבאי (ב Bœotia) ו קורפו על 1150, או שיש להעביר בהתנדבות מתוך תבאי, ואולי גם מסיציליה . המלך רוג'ר שלחה בעבר מתביי יהודים לאי לצורך החדרת sericulture, סיציליה להיות באותה עת לפי Angevin מלכים, שהעדיפו את היהודים. הוכחת מקור מתביי של יהודי קורפו נמצא את המילה σίδα ("רימון"), החל בניב העתיק של תבאי, מילה המשמשת רק על ידם, אם כי בניב שלהם הוא מפולןה. יהודי יוון (שקראו לעצמם "Toshebim" או "Terrieri") נבדלים היהודים האחרים על האי על ידי המכס השונות, למשל, הם חוגגים את יום נוסף של פורים (שושן פורים,.. לראות Esth ix 18), ואילו יהודים המשתייכים לבית הכנסת מפולןה לחגוג רק ביום הראשון. לשעבר לצפות ביום הראשון רק טקס דתי בבית המקדש ואת משתה קטן, שומר, המתחזים, את הכדור, ועל המשתה המפואר של שושן פורים. הם שמרו גם הקינות ביוונית תשעה באב (ראה דוגמאות של "ישראל Chronographos", מס '2, קורפו, יולי, 1899), ועד לאחרונה לזמר היווני הנאמרת בבית הכנסת ביום חג השבועות. הטקסט הראשון המקרא מלא היוונית המודרנית היא תרגום של יונה (מאה י"ב) עשה למען יהודי קורפו. בית הכנסת היווני העתיק באי. עד לאחרונה זה שונה מעט מן האחרים התפילה שלה, מהכמרים ביוונית עדיין לשמר את מזמור האף מוזר המטיפים גרקו, מזרחי. יהודי יוון, אשר נקלטו על ידי הפוליאנים רבים יותר, שכחתי את השפה שלהם, אבל שמרו על המאפיינים מילים וביטויים. שמות המשפחה שלהם: Gesuã, Eliezer, Belleli, Moustaki, Naxon, De Semo, Mazza, Pangali, and Abdalá. כיום ברשותם לא רק בית כנסת משלהם, אלא גם שלהם קבורה הקרקע, המכונה "בית הקברות היווני". קרא עוד: http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=779&letter=C # ixzz1ReeHc01X Composed of Jews who came from Thebes toward the end of the twelfth and in the thirteenth century. Benjamin of Tudela, visiting the island in 1147, found only one coreligionist, the dyer Joseph. A large number of Jews came to establish themselves on the island after it had passed from Byzantine dominion to that of the Angevin kings of Naples. Many documents show that there were Jews in Corfu in the thirteenth century, having been carried thither as prisoners by King Roger of Sicily, who conquered Thebes (in Bœotia) and Corfu about 1150, or having voluntarily migrated from Thebes, and perhaps also from Sicily. King Roger had previously sent Theban Jews to the island for the purpose of introducing sericulture, Sicily being at that time under Angevin kings, who favored the Jews. A proof of the Theban origin of the Jews of Corfu is found in the word σίδα ("pomegranate"), from the ancient dialect of Thebes, a word used only by them, though their dialect is the Apulian. The Greek Jews (who called themselves "Toshebim" or "Terrieri") differ from the other Jews on the island by various customs—e.g., they celebrate the additional day of Purim (Shushan Purim; see Esth. ix. 18), while the Jews belonging to the Apulian synagogue celebrate only the first day. The former observe on the first day only the religious ceremony at the Temple and the small banquet, reserving the masquerading, the ball, and the grand banquet for Shushan Purim. They have also preserved Greek elegies for the Ninth of Ab (see specimens in "Israelite Chronographos," No. 2, Corfu, July, 1899), and until recently a Greek chant was recited in their synagogue on the day of Pentecost. The first complete Biblical text in modern Greek is a translation of Jonah (twelfth century) made for the Jews of Corfu. The Greek synagogue is the oldest on the island. Until recently it differed somewhat from the others in its liturgy, and the ministers officiating in Greek still preserve that nasal chant peculiar to the Greco-Oriental preachers. The Greek Jews, who were absorbed by the more numerous Apulians, forgot their language, but have retained characteristic words and phrases. Their family names are, or have been, Gesuã, Eliezer, Belleli, Moustaki, Naxon, De Semo, Mazza, Pangali, and Abdalá. At present they possess not only their own synagogue, but also their own burial-ground, called "the Greek cemetery." Read more: http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=779&letter=C#ixzz1ReeHc01X Read more: http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=779&letter=C#ixzz1RedmY6I1 קטגוריה:יהדות יוון